Cause you have a bad day
by Ryuuky
Summary: AU. One-shot. Nico ha tenido un día malo, y Maki se lo va a alegrar de la forma más fluffie posible :D


**Hi! Me presento de nuevo en este mundo de los fics. Bueno al grano, he querido hacer un one-shot para agradecer todos esos follows y favs que me disteis en mi otra historia (sus quiere) Por ello he hecho esto (taraa) de otp he elegido el Nicomaki porque es como muy canon xD y así sabía que no fallaba.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que vomitéis con este relato fluffie basado en la canción _Bad Day_ de _Daniel Powter_ ****y sobre todo que os alegre el día/tarde/noche.**

 **Sayonara~~**

* * *

~Cause you have a bad day~

Había sido su peor día en la facultad y no, no mejoró al llegar a casa de su compañera. Había quedado con Nozomi a las siete de la tarde para terminar juntas el trabajo, pero ella no aparecía. Nico esperó muchas horas de pie, al lado de la parada de autobús mientras el cielo se oscurecía, esa noche habría tormenta. Espero tanto tiempo que incluso se le ocurrieron ideas para el trabajo de fin de curso que no tendría que hacer hasta dentro de unos años.

Cuando estaba ya a punto de descubrir cuál sería su tesis doctoral recibió un mensaje de Nozomi pidiéndole que fuera a su casa. No le quedaba tan lejos, pero le fastidiaba haber perdido tanto tiempo cuando debía entregar un trabajo mañana que tenía a mitad de hacer.

Nico estaba pensado que el resto de su tarde iría a mejor hasta que llegó a casa de Nozomi Tojo. Al parecer su compañera de universidad había decidido hacer una fiesta de Halloween. Todo estaba lleno de adolescentes borrachos y música a todo volumen.

-¡Nico!- gritó alguien dándole un golpe en las costillas.

-Eh... Tú- respondió ella con cara de pocos amigos, ni sabía quién era o qué quería. Ver a todos esos adolescentes le hizo querer mandar a la mierda sus deberes, pero debía ser responsable porque sabía muy bien las consecuencias que tenía que tomar si no los hacía.

-Eyyy compi, únete a la fiesta- gritó Nozomi agarrándose a su cuello y dándole una bebida.

-¿Estás borracha?-

-Nah... Ah cierto, te he llamado para que cambiemos la fecha del trabajo... Ya quedaré contigo el martes de la semana que viene-

-Hay que entregarlo el miércoles-

-Es que el lunes tengo entrenamiento. Pero deja de hablar y ponte a tomar algo- sonrió Nozomi.

Nico la miró con cierto asco, le caía muy bien, pero odiaba que le hicieran esto. No. Por supuesto que no le apetecía algo quedarse y mucho menos ese día. Pero de todas formas sonrió.

-Me voy a mi piso- le gritó por encima de la música, y luego se apartó de Nozomi.

De todas formas, no se preocupaba porque sabía que los vecinos enseguida se quejarían por todo el ruido y tendrían que cancelar la fiesta.

Cuando bajó estaba lloviendo y no le apetecía subir a pedirle un paraguas a Nozomi, con lo borracha que iba Nico dudaba de que le diese uno que no estuviera roto. Le tocó ir andando hasta el piso que compartía con Maki, una de las amigas que hizo en sus años de instituto, ella estudiaba medicina y apenas se veían, pero para Nico era agradable saber que estaba por casa. Tal vez no le gustaba tanto la soledad cómo aparentaba.

Al final con una carrera llegó a su casa. Se cambió de ropa y se encerró en su habitación para terminar su trabajo, pero había un problemilla.

-No... No no no no-

Su ordenador había muerto. Si el día ya había sido horrible por el examen que le salió mal y la gran cantidad de trabajo que se le acumuló, generándole cierta ansiedad, ahora llegaba esto.

-Eh- Maki suspiró tratando de llamar la atención de la mayor, pero era inútil. Ya llevaba más de quince minutos llamándola y se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Nico estaba totalmente sumergida en ese mundo de papeles mientras maldecía la muerte de su ordenador y de que debía escribirlo todo a mano.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó de repente la pelirroja al mirar la hora en su teléfono. -¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Puedes mirarme cuando te hablo?-

-Estoy ocupada. Si tú tienes hambre la comida está en la nevera- Nico seguía tranquila y lo peor de todo fue que dijo todo esto sin despegar los ojos de los papeles.

-¿Estás bien, Yazawa?- preguntó Maki en tono despectivo, se estaba comenzando a agobiar.

-Perfectamente- respondió Nico con una voz muy calmada.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? Se preguntaba la menor. Coincidía muy pocos días con Nico y cuando se veía con ella agradecía una conversación normal más allá de la formalidad.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la silla de Nico y cuando estuvo detrás la giró con tantas fuerzas que la mayor dio dos vueltas antes de situarse enfrente de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó en un tono más serio, no le gustaba cuando le interrumpían.

-Que qué te pasa a ti, idiota- le gruñó Maki.

Nico le puso un dedo en la frente para alejarla, y lo consiguió.

-Estoy bien- le comentó seriamente. -Nishikino- finalizó, usando el mismo tono que Maki había usado antes con ella cuando pronunció su apellido.

Definitivamente estaba pasando algo muy malo para que Nico reaccionase de esa forma, si algo sabía la menor era que su Nico no solía ser tan madura, enseguida se dejaba llevar por sus aires de grandeza y su actitud infantil.

Entonces lo noto, Nico se estaba rompiendo en piezas y lo estaba haciendo todo ella solita, o al menos esa era la conclusión a la que llegó como futura doctora.

-Dime que te ha pasado- lo intentó una vez más, esta vez con tono neutro.

-Maki, lo siento mucho- se disculpó la pelinegra con una sonrisa. -Pero de verdad,  
de la buena que no estoy de humor-

-Pues vale... Idiota-

-Tan madura- suspiró Nico.

Se concentró todo lo que pudo en finalizar el trabajo, pero su mente le traicionaba repetidas veces con la mirada decepcionada de Maki y esos gestos que hacía cuando se enfadaba con ella... Era injusto, ella no quería tratarla así, pero es que todo -absolutamente todo- estaba en su contra ese día.

Dejó caer el boli y sujetó la hoja de las ideas mientras la comparaba con la hoja donde hacía una redacción clara y concisa de lo que se acordaba de su trabajo.

No era el mejor de la historia, tampoco estaba bien estructurado, pero para aprobar le sobraba. Además, seguía sin explicarse cómo pudo rellenar tres hojas de pura palabrería.

Se frotó los ojos recordando que antes de cenar debía disculparse con Maki, aunque fuese darle una falsa excusa y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Sujetó las hojas fuertemente y las guardó en una libreta para presentarlas al día siguiente al profesor. Quería terminar dos tareas más cuando escuchó el sonido de una hoja siendo deslizada por debajo de su puerta.

Con cierta curiosidad corrió hasta allí y encontró una nota dónde ponía lo siguiente: "los tomates estaban poco hechos, debes mejorar en cocina." Y al lado una especie de dibujo de una Maki con los brazos cruzados.

Nico soltó una risa y respondió rápidamente con un dibujo de ella haciendo un gesto de perdón. Lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta y volvió a su sitio, pero enseguida recibió respuesta.

"Te perdono... Por esta vez, ¿terminaste ya los deberes?" esta vez venía acompañado con un dibujo de Maki con las cejas juntas.

"No... Esto es interminable" respondió Nico, y se dibujó a sí misma sentada en su mesa llena de libros. Metió la hoja por debajo de la puerta y ni siquiera fue a sentarse, esperó pacientemente de pie la respuesta.

En vez de un mensaje, Maki dibujó al lado de Nico un calendario y marcó el fin de semana, añadió unas películas al lado de los libros y se dibujó a ella misma señalando el calendario. Nico notó su corazón acelerarse, de verdad que le apetecía salir o ver una película, pero si no hacía los deberes...

Señaló el mismo día de calendario e indicó con una flecha "deberes" también puso anotaciones con flechitas en los días de la semana siguiente, cosas cómo "exámenes, exposición, devolver libro, terminar libro..." y con un poco de vacilación dibujó una ventana y una nube oscura, el tiempo de ese día.

Deslizó la hoja y esperó un par de minutos, pero no recibió respuesta. Entristecida y algo agobiada volvió a su asiento, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ya comenzaba a dolerle otra vez. Abrió el libro para estudiar algo antes de acostarse cuando escuchó unos pasos y una hoja siendo deslizada.

No tardó ni medio segundo en ir corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Excusas" escribió Maki, y puso al lado de todas las anotaciones lo que ella debía hacer para la próxima semana. Nico se quedó sorprendida, sabía que en medicina trabajaban más, pero no se esperó todas las cosas que debía hacer. Cuando iba a responder se fijó en que había algo más escrito debajo de la Maki del dibujo que señalaba el horario. "Te estás centrando en tener un mal día"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó ella y sin hacer cambios devolvió la hoja.

Cuando recibió la hoja vio cosas que estaban coloreadas, como los libros, las películas, el calendario, las gotas de lluvia que en algún momento había dibujado y su característico pelo rojo. Sonrió al ver el dibujo, no era muy artístico, pero era perfecto.

"A mí me gustan los días de lluvia porque sueles volver pronto a casa y te pones a leer en la sala de estar" estaba escrito al lado de la ventana. "Aunque sean estos odiosos libros" ponía al lado de la mesa. "Además tienes muchos días y yo puedo ayudarte el domingo..." eso estaba escrito al lado del calendario. "Pero no es como si quisiera o algo así, sólo si tú me lo pides" y por último ese mensaje estaba escrito cerca de la Maki con el pelo rojo.

Nico se levantó de un salto y miró la hora, todavía tenía tiempo. Sonrió mirando el dibujo, Maki podía ser encantadora a veces.

-¿Y bien?- escuchó la voz al otro lado de la puerta que la sorprendió.

-¿Estabas ahí?- preguntó Nico algo sorprendida.

-Todo el tiempo... Esperaba que me respondieras con un no para ser sincera, no que me dejases sin respuesta-

-Eres una impaciente-

-No, no lo soy-

-Ha pasado un minuto-

-Lo sé-

-Tú también has tardado un minuto-

-Sí, pero yo estaba coloreando porque cierta persona se centra en verlo todo en blanco y negro-

Se volvió a formar el silencio.

-Sólo... Sólo quiero que estés conmigo un rato y que dejes de disimular que todo va bien, ¿vale?- dijo Maki en apenas un susurro.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?-

-Porque has tenido un día malo- la puerta se abrió sin que Nico se diera cuenta y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos cierta pelirroja estaba delante de ella con una película en las manos. -Y quiero alegrarte el día-

-Si ya es de noche-

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¿No podías ahorrarte el comentario? Lo había dejado todo perfecto-

-Sigue siendo perfecto- dijo Nico con una sonrisa quitándole la película de las manos. -Gracias-

Maki la miró fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y esa actitud seria.

-Entonces quiero que mi regalo sea una disculpa- dijo ella. -Pero de las sinceras-

-Bien. Nico Nico Nii lo siente- canturreó Nico llevándose las manos al pecho y fingiendo una cara de pena.

-No eso...- pero fue interrumpida por un corto beso en los labios. Luego Nico se alejó de ella, en algún momento se había sonrojado hasta alcanzar el nivel tomate, pero le daba absolutamente igual. Si alegrarle el día a Nico iba a acabar con esos resultados lo haría siempre que pudiera.


End file.
